rock_candyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jawbreaker
Jawbreaker, stylized as '''JAWBREAKER' typically'', is the direct sequel story to Rock Candy, and follows it up with an expansion on the world by exploring the human, outside society through the eyes of a native Yuujian, and adds significant changes to the state of Yuuji as compared to the original's. It also notably introduces new concepts like Alter-Angels and more advanced Evokes, as well as new ways to use crystallized Ichor. Plot Opening Segment (needs rewrite) The plot revolves nearly entirely around the journey of Omi Akiyama, biological daughter of Ran Akiyama and Megumi Haitani, who is around the same age they were when they were the stars. Omi, being a reclusive, abrasive type, has very few friends, and spends most of her free time at school wandering around the property with her music on, whiling away the hours until class starts again. That is, until she's suddenly approached by a boy from the college next to her school, who introduces himself as Yazuko, and tries to talk to her. Omi is resistant, simply by nature, but Yazuko is slowly able to crack her open through charm, and quickly manages to catch her attention. After the interaction, Omi finds herself surprisingly in a good mood about the situation, and silently hopes he comes back tomorrow. Trying to see if she could meet him again, Omi returns to the same spot the next day, at the same time, and sure enough there he was. It turned out he had lunch that period, and liked to wander the property himself. The two became quick friends as they discovered they had relatively similar interests, despite their almost opposite personalities, and soon enough Omi finds herself falling for him. Unfortunately, a road block is placed in this situation when Omi invites Yazuko home for the first time, and her parents find themselves unwilling to approve of him. Although they avoid making a scene during the visit, they do end up seeming awkward for the entire day, and Omi confronts them angrily afterward, upset that they ruined her time with him. Megumi tries to explain that they're just concerned for her, but Omi refuses to have any of it, and locks herself away until the next morning, intending to pursue Yazuko regardless of her parents' feelings. Finally, after Yazuko convinces her, Omi agrees to go on a formal-style date with him to the beach, the same one where the mythical breach lies. She was hesitant to go because she recognized it's importance in Yuujian history, but Yazuko's charm was enough to not only get her to go, but to wear a swimsuit under her sweater-dress. Unfortunately for her, everything became clear when she got there, and swiftly realized why her parents were concerned. Not because they were overly protective, but because they were actively suspicious of him. After meeting him, he convinces her to break them into the restricted area where the breach was, and swiftly betrays her, locking an electric collar onto her neck and revealing his intent to shatter the barrier. Using a tiny amount of Blacklight left over from his father, Yazuko uses his evoke, Nuclear Fusion of the Red Sun, to puncture the barrier enough that the entire thing cracks and falls, slowly dissipating in a loud, electric motion across the Yuujian sky. Once he does so, he beckons a collection of other people, all of whom seemed to be his followers, and together, along with a captive Omi, journey off into the sunset, intent to return one day to finish what Event Horizon started. After Yazuko begins flirting with the idea of forcing Omi to marry him, she breaks her trained pacifism to run away, her goal being a location in Asia where supposedly angels lived, ones she intended to convince to help her get home and save Yuuji. This place was called Yuropa, and once Omi finally reaches it, after some minor tribulations, she realizes that its actually not only a different kind of angel, but run totally differently to Yuuji. After Omi donates some of her stored food to a small girl who just had hers stolen, the girl offers Omi a place to stay at her home, which she gladly accepts, but swiftly regrets once the week progresses and Omi is forced to partake in the city's monthly ritual, in which all members dress in thin, skimpy, decorated dresses, and sacrifice one of their own to their god-like queen, Grand Prophet Wyspr, who violently devours them in front of her adoring nation. Omi, terrified and disgusted, ends up attracting Wyspr's attention during the event, and is called to come on stage with her, where Wyspr interrogates her with her impeccable body and sly, intimidating tone. Omi eventually is let go, in return for admission that she hails from a far off nation called Yuuji, after which Omi breaks down to her new friend about how angry and afraid she is. Her friend, who introduced herself as Murphy Topaz the day prior, responds by offering to stick with Omi as long as she needs to, since she really likes being friends with her, and wants to help her. Omi refuses initially, since she knew she'd be dragging yet another innocent person into her problems, but realizes she could literally never escape this city AND stop Yazuko all by herself, so she reluctantly accepts Murphy's friendship, and the pair begin plotting an escape from the corrupt, evil system. Synopsis (needs rewrite) Once Omi and Murphy finally escape from the hunger of Wyspr, the pair begin on an odyssey to stop Yazuko before he welcomes the violent, cannibalistic alter-angel into Yuuji. Doing this, however, takes them a long time and a lot more struggle as they try to locate their opponents, survive in the human world, and accumulate the power and help they desperately need to defeat the impossibly powerful Sentinels of Elysia. Characters Jawbreaker as of now has a limited cast of characters, but more are being created even now. Main Protagonists * Omi Akiyama * Murphy Topaz * Yazuko Supporting Protagonists * Reese Witherly Main Antagonists * Grand Prophet Wyspr * Lil' Miss Judas * Goldmaker Supporting Antagonists * Chi-be Extra Notes * Similarly to Rock Candy, 'Jawbreaker' refers to a real kind of candy, however this time a very popular kind which is usually a large ball that is intended to be licked over a very long period of time until it is completely melted, having various patterns inside of it. ** Similarly to Rock Candy, jawbreakers are also the protagonist's favourite candy. * In previous versions of the overall story, Jawbreaker was intended to be the third in a trilogy, the second of which would feature an evil Yuujian Empress turning the nation into a totalitarian nightmare. Many of the implications from that story's events, however, have been reused, notably when depicting Yuropa.